happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 July 2016
00:06:35 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:08:42 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:09:14 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:09:16 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:20:01 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:20:24 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:20:26 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:32:12 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:32:32 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:32:34 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:38:43 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:40:41 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:47:10 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 01:35:46 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 01:41:23 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 01:47:01 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 01:50:14 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 01:55:21 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 02:02:29 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 02:07:35 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 02:13:14 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 02:23:56 -!- Nyx The Psychic has joined Special:Chat 02:24:26 -!- Nyx The Psychic has left Special:Chat 02:24:27 -!- Nyx The Psychic has joined Special:Chat 02:41:23 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 02:46:17 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 02:56:01 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 03:09:03 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 03:21:53 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 04:02:18 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 04:07:18 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 04:14:50 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 04:15:22 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 04:15:23 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 04:17:53 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 04:28:45 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 04:31:41 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 04:33:47 -!- Nyx The Psychic has joined Special:Chat 04:34:17 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:34:18 -!- Nyx The Psychic has left Special:Chat 04:34:28 Hwy rachel 04:34:34 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:34:41 Nvm 04:34:49 !on 04:34:50 Sandgar: External Commands are now enabled 04:35:07 /kill Sandgar 04:35:09 * Bot_Lumpy guts Sandgar like a fish. 04:35:10 This looks tasty! 04:35:23 Haha 04:38:52 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 04:38:54 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:39:45 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:12:53 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 05:48:30 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 05:49:01 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 07:07:44 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 07:08:17 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 07:08:18 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 07:53:53 -!- Vladimirlucian has joined Special:Chat 07:54:23 -!- Vladimirlucian has left Special:Chat 07:54:24 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 07:54:24 -!- Vladimirlucian has joined Special:Chat 07:54:26 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 07:54:48 There Should Be A 360 Degrees Video Of HTF Probably Eye Candy Or Hide And Seek 08:01:35 There Should Be A 360 Degrees Video Maybe Eye Candy Or Hide Or Seek 08:40:20 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 08:42:48 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 08:43:03 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 08:47:18 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 08:49:40 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 09:47:31 Wow No One Was Talking And Im Waiting! 10:45:54 -!- Vladimirlucian has left Special:Chat 13:42:11 -!- Vladimirlucian has joined Special:Chat 15:10:11 -!- Fearlessjazp Television has joined Special:Chat 15:10:41 -!- Fearlessjazp Television has left Special:Chat 15:10:43 -!- Fearlessjazp Television has joined Special:Chat 15:11:37 this seems quiet 15:14:28 -!- Fearlessjazp Television has left Special:Chat 15:31:01 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 18:01:07 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 18:01:39 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 18:01:40 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 18:45:42 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 18:47:51 !updated 18:47:51 Mr Creeper500: I last updated the logs 0 minutes ago. There are currently ~0 lines in the log buffer. 19:09:26 !version 19:09:32 !on 19:09:33 Mr Creeper500: External Commands are now enabled 19:09:36 !cersion 19:09:40 !Version 19:09:41 Dittotron v6.0 (Cybotronian Data Log Diverter 2.8R happytreefriends Edition). 19:20:59 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 19:21:04 !on 19:21:10 !off 19:21:17 !seenoff 19:21:17 Mr Creeper500: !seen is now disabled! 19:21:22 Mr Creeper500: !seen is now enabled! 19:21:22 !seenon 19:26:42 !updatelogs 20:41:31 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 20:41:43 !bothowareyoutoday 20:41:45 Mr Creeper500: I'm okay, I guess. 20:43:01 !thank anyone 20:43:02 Thank you anyone! 21:01:24 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 21:01:33 !Lumpy kill Sandgar 21:23:06 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 21:23:17 !Lumpy kill Sandgar 21:29:50 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 21:30:12 !Lumpy kill Sandgar 21:41:16 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 21:41:22 !Lumpy kill Sandgar 21:41:23 * Bot_Lumpy rips Sandgar 's guts out through their eye sockets 21:41:39 *test* 21:41:43 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 21:41:44 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 21:42:16 !Lumpy kill Sandgar 21:42:17 * Bot_Lumpy rips Sandgar 's guts out through their eye sockets 21:42:28 HELLLLLLLL YYYEEEEAAAAAHHHHH 21:46:06 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 21:48:37 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 21:48:53 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 21:49:13 !Lumpy kill Sandgar 21:49:14 * Bot_Lumpy doesn't feel like killing Sandgar at this time 21:49:25 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 21:49:33 !Lumpy kill Terry 21:49:35 * Bot_Lumpy doesn't feel like killing Terry at this time 21:49:43 !Lumpy kill Terry 21:49:44 * Bot_Lumpy mulches Terry 's face with an egg beater 21:56:39 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 21:56:48 !Lumpy kill Terry 21:56:49 * Bot_Lumpy doesn't feel like killing Terry at this time 21:57:00 !Lumpy kill Sandgar 21:57:01 * Bot_Lumpy doesn't feel like killing Sandgar at this time 21:57:08 !Lumpy kill Sandgar 21:57:09 * Bot_Lumpy mulches Sandgar 's face with an egg beater 21:57:14 so we have to say Lump 21:57:17 LUmpy now 21:57:25 !Lumpy Kill Neil 21:57:26 * Bot_Lumpy doesn't feel like killing Neil at this time 21:57:38 !Lumpy kill Neil 21:57:39 * Bot_Lumpy rips Neil 's guts out through their eye sockets 21:57:51 does the pm stuff work or no 21:57:53 !command 21:57:58 Sandy, all defined commands are: say, quit, plugins, commands, ignore, unignore, source, restart, updatelogs, logs, updated, seen, seenon, seenoff, tell, untell, told, tellon, telloff, r, wikiascripts, knockknock, thank, owner, developer, version, bothowareyoutoday, heybud, emotes, userkill. 21:57:59 !commands 21:58:10 why does it call me sandy 21:58:20 'cause I told it to :P 21:58:31 !bothowaryoutoday 21:58:46 !bothowareyoutoday 21:58:48 Sandy: I'm okay, I guess. 21:58:59 !userkill 21:59:12 !userkill Mr Creeper500 21:59:16 That's the !Lumpy kill thing 21:59:18 oh 21:59:23 it's a bit dumber 21:59:33 yeah 21:59:34 i can tell 21:59:44 But pm it 21:59:51 wht 21:59:57 what you want me to say 22:00:05 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 22:00:07 First just say anything 22:00:12 k 22:00:22 did that 22:00:27 and then !commands or any other command 22:00:45 how do you make it say hi in mc 22:00:49 like Juan does 22:00:58 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 22:01:12 !say Hi 22:01:12 Hi 22:01:21 but hidden 22:01:23 like juan does 22:01:37 or does he just log into the bot 22:01:52 I kinda think he just logs onto it 22:02:00 but I'll check the permissions 22:03:45 okay 22:03:53 well that is phoey 22:04:05 No it's not 22:04:15 the rights thing is just off 22:04:30 do you want mods and admins or only admins to use it? 22:05:10 both 22:05:41 Mr Creeper500: Restarting now... 22:05:41 !restart 22:06:48 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 22:06:54 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 22:06:56 test 22:07:03 BOOM 22:07:27 Sandy, fuck you 22:07:41 xD 22:08:30 !kick Sandgar 22:08:55 !Lumpy kill himself 22:08:56 * Bot_Lumpy doesn't feel like killing himself at this time 22:09:01 so 22:09:04 what i need to do now 22:09:20 Just say anything in pm again since it left 22:11:01 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 22:11:03 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 22:11:12 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 22:11:21 OK, same steps 22:11:27 say anything in pm 22:11:34 and then !say (message) 22:13:00 You there? 22:15:34 I will eat your soul 22:16:36 it runs better 22:16:39 replies faster 22:16:50 one error doesn't fuck it over 22:18:56 If I get time tomorrow I'll add a few more 22:19:10 cool 22:19:18 just steal the mc codes 22:19:31 * Bot_Lumpy hugs neil 22:19:49 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 22:19:52 I can't just steal the old codes 22:19:59 the entire syntax has changed 22:21:47 !plugins 22:21:47 Mr Creeper500: Currently loaded plugins are: admin, seen_tell, wiki_log, disk_log, responses 22:21:55 oh damn 22:22:12 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 22:22:19 damnit 22:22:24 i was going to have it hug you 22:22:28 then snap your neck 22:22:39 'XD 22:23:03 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 22:23:16 * Bot_Lumpy hugs Sandy till his eyes fall out 22:23:42 I will kick your ass while I rip your neck off 22:24:52 You'll also notice in the plugins there's a thing named "disk log" 22:25:09 That's what CC uses 22:25:19 it logs the chat to a file on my pc 22:25:32 yeah 22:25:38 bot lumpy had it too 22:25:48 he still has it 22:27:22 cool 22:27:33 Gage is watching JonTron 22:28:05 Neil is listening to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vWltUi1zXWM 22:32:08 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 22:32:09 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 22:32:39 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 22:33:36 hi 22:33:45 I eat batshit 22:34:10 'XD 22:35:00 I will kill babies jsut to throw them at planes to kill more babies 22:36:09 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 22:36:38 I am currently infiltrating Sandy's computer, in an attempt to delete all porn from his life! 22:40:08 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 22:40:18 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 22:40:36 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 22:41:11 KockaAdmiralac is the greatest coder to ever live 22:41:46 I didn't make him say that 0.0 22:43:22 Damn sure 22:43:30 Damn sure I'm messing with you XP 22:44:51 That'd be pretty cool tho 22:45:24 ^^true^^ 22:47:15 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 22:47:26 I am can think, but not very well, no one gave me a brain that actually fucking works 22:48:43 Hey you used to have a brain 22:49:02 but I exchanged it for PM functionality xD 22:49:23 noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 22:52:35 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 22:52:35 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 22:53:00 Go ask Kocka, maybe he can help you 22:53:49 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 22:53:51 fuck you 22:54:08 -!- Bot Lumpy was kicked from Special:Chat by Mr Creeper500 22:54:17 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 22:54:28 Don't talk to admins like that 22:55:29 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 22:55:38 I am god here not you 22:56:20 but I can kick you 22:56:27 -!- Bot Lumpy was kicked from Special:Chat by Mr Creeper500 22:58:07 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 22:58:07 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 22:58:08 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 22:58:09 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 22:58:13 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 22:58:29 Hating on my internet 22:59:31 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 22:59:41 lol 22:59:53 i am watching some shitty movies veing reviewed by jontron 22:59:56 Hey it's my internet too pal, don't hog all the sympathy 23:00:44 This bot reads me like a book -_- 23:01:09 !kill 23:14:42 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 23:14:50 !Lumpy kill Sandgar 23:14:51 * Bot_Lumpy doesn't feel like killing Sandgar at this time 23:15:01 !Lumpy kill Sandy 23:15:02 * Bot_Lumpy rips Sandy 's guts out through their eye sockets 23:18:04 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 23:18:10 !Lumpy kill Sandgar 23:18:11 * Bot_Lumpy doesn't feel like killing Sandgar at this time 23:18:37 !Lumpy kill Sandy 23:18:38 * Bot_Lumpy mulches Sandy 's face with an egg beater 23:21:27 !Lumpy killSandy 23:21:28 This looks tasty! 23:21:37 !Lumpy killSandgar 23:21:38 This looks tasty! 23:22:08 !Lumpy kill Sandy 23:22:09 * Bot_Lumpy doesn't feel like killing Sandy at this time 23:24:04 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 23:24:08 !Lumpy kill Sandy 23:24:09 This looks tasty! 23:27:17 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 23:27:30 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 23:27:31 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 23:27:44 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 23:28:04 !Lumpy kill Sandgar 23:28:05 * Bot_Lumpy guts sandkillp2 like a fish. 23:28:14 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 23:28:16 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 23:28:17 !Lumpy kill Sandgar 23:28:17 * Bot_Lumpy guts sandkillp2 like a fish. 23:32:07 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 23:32:46 !Lumpy kill Sandy 23:32:47 * Bot_Lumpy guts Sandy like a fish, exclaims that his intestines look tasty and eats them. 23:39:50 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 23:44:41 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 23:45:07 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 23:45:08 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 2016 07 15